


Об отношениях

by Big_Fish



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Fish/pseuds/Big_Fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Этим вечером они сидят на веранде одного из многочисленных уличных кафе. Совсем недавно прошел дождь (ничего удивительного для Лондона), в воздухе пахнет свежестью, влажной землей и блинчиками с черникой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Об отношениях

Этим вечером они сидят на веранде одного из многочисленных уличных кафе. Совсем недавно прошел дождь (ничего удивительного для Лондона), в воздухе пахнет свежестью, влажной землей и блинчиками с черникой. Вокруг лампы под навесом роится мошкара, и Грег не может заставить себя отвести взгляд от летящих на свет насекомых. Ему кажется, что он наблюдает за бесконечными повторами собственной жизни. Вот он летит в ночи, и кажется, что все еще впереди: столько всего нужно сделать, столько всего сказать, влюбиться, разлюбить, опять влюбиться, построить дом, вырастить сына, ну или дочь, поймать как можно больше мерзавцев и сделать так, чтобы ни один из них больше не смог никому навредить, уйти на заслуженную пенсию, завести собаку, купить газонокосилку, читать внукам сказки на ночь… и тут «бах!» — кто-то включает лампу на летней веранде. Такую ослепительную и манящую, что у тебя нет уже ни единого шанса. Только нестись к теплу и свету, выжигающему все мысли кроме одной: «вперед, вперед…», — и опалить крылья, едва соприкоснувшись со стеклом. Все. Никакой тебе лужайки, английского дога и пенсии, только дрожащие тени на безупречно отглаженных лацканах белоснежной рубашки человека, сидящего напротив. 

— О чем задумались, инспектор?

Грег в очередной раз замечает, что вопросы у этого человека отчего-то всегда звучат как риторические. Будто тот давно уже поставил один из своих «жучков» прямо Грегу в голову и теперь ему не нужно спрашивать, чтобы узнать, о чем инспектор думает.

— О наших с вами отношениях, мистер Холмс, – решает не скрывать Лестрейд. Зачем скрывать, раз его мысли уже прочитаны, классифицированы и разложены по папкам в коробке с его личным делом. 

— Об «отношениях»? – Холмс слегка морщится, выделяя голосом последнее слово. – Если бы вы меньше о них думали, инспектор, возможно, я бы не сидел здесь дурак-дураком каждый вечер пятницы полгода подряд, — раздраженно комкая ни в чем не повинную салфетку, бормочет Майкрофт, а потом как-то совсем необычно для себя отводит взгляд и смущенно заканчивает: — В конце-концов, ужин мы могли бы заказывать и на дом. 

И вот это «мы» бьет Грегу в солнечное сплетение не хуже неожиданного удара под дых. Он смотрит на побледневшего Майкрофта и чувствует, как собственная глупость рушится ему на голову с грохотом взорванной кирпичной стены. Он, видно, и правда ослеп, раз не видел. Не замечал. Был таким идиотом. 

— Счет, — просят они в один голос.

В воздухе пахнет свежестью, влажной землей и блинчиками с черникой, когда Грег профессиональным, отработанным движением хватает Холмса под локоть и ведет куда-то в сторону от освещенных улиц с кофейнями и магазинами. Последний не сопротивляется. Уж если инспектор решил, наконец, высказать все, что о нем думает, в лицо, пусть вокруг будет поменьше свидетелей. Лишнее унижение Майкрофту явно ни к чему. Он и так давно уже чувствует себя лампой, разбитой чьей-то безжалостной рукой. Вот он очень четко видит все вокруг себя, нет никаких теней по углам, никаких секретов, жизнь запланирована с точностью до секунды… и вдруг «раз!» — камень летит прямо в него, стекло, которым он окружил себя, оказывается слишком хрупким, оно разлетается вдребезги, и Майкрофт остается совсем беззащитным перед человеком, идущим рядом. 

Когда Грег толкает его в какой-то темный переулок, безжалостно сминая в руках лацканы сшитого на заказ пиджака, и вжимает спиной в какую-то грязную стену, у Майкрофта от нервов, кажется, включается защитная реакция и его несет:

— Если ты собираешься меня изнасиловать и убить, то хочу предупредить, что в трех метрах отсюда жилой дом, а в пяти – детская площадка. Тебе будет неудобно избавляться от трупа. Думаешь, что можно зарыть мое тело в песочницу? Имей в виду, песок по своей структуре…

— Если ты сейчас не заткнешься, изнасилование состоится. – вздыхает опешивший в первую секунду Грег и целует так, что у Майкрофта подкашиваются колени и, кажется, совсем отключаются мозги. «Reset». Полная перезагрузка системы. Через несколько минут, когда Грег отстраняется от него, чтобы вдохнуть, он понятия не имеет, где находится, как сюда попал и что сейчас происходит в Северной Корее. Он не слышит ничего, кроме хриплого дыхания человека, сжимающего его в объятиях, и не видит ничего, кроме его расширившихся зрачков. 

— Изнасилованием, инспектор, называется процесс, когда один из партнеров против, — шепчет он, сам не слыша себя. Возбуждение накатывает прибойной волной, заставляя вжиматься в чужое тело, тереться пахом об просунутое между его ног колено. Грязно, пошло, совершенно прекрасно. Когда кто-то из них глухо стонет – Майкрофт уже не может разобрать, кто – его начинает трясти от переизбытка тактильных ощущений, от запаха их пота, возбуждения, страсти (нет ничего слаще). Он кончает в штаны, ни разу не дотронувшись до себя. Такого с ним не было и в шестнадцать. 

В голове у Грега все плывет, лицо пылает, а воздуха катастрофически не хватает, но он уверен, что никогда не чувствовал себя лучше. На стене рядом с бедром Холмса виднеются капли его спермы, и если Грег хоть на секунду задумается об этом, то сгорит со стыда прямо здесь и сейчас. Поэтому он прижимает поближе к себе дрожащего Майкрофта и, все еще стараясь отдышаться, думает о том, что им обязательно нужно будет купить дом с настоящей английской лужайкой, газонокосилку, собаку…

— Возьмем корги, я знаю хороших заводчиков, — шепчет Майкрофт ему на ухо, видимо опять включая свой «жучок» в греговой голове.

— Я думал о доге.

— Ну что ж, мы обсудим этот вопрос, — говорит Майкрофт так, что Грег понимает: порода их будущей собаки – вопрос решенный. Он усмехается, закрывает глаза и представляет большой дом с открытой летней верандой, в сумерках мягкий свет обволакивает невысокие ступени, лампа качается от легкого ветерка, насекомые кружат вокруг, но не сгорают… Грег лично поставит защиту на все фонари.


End file.
